


Like Fire

by Hayjake1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, F/M, Hate Sex, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Porn, Post-Season/Series 01, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayjake1/pseuds/Hayjake1
Summary: Cheryl is not happy that Archie and Veronica are together, and she wants what Veronica has. And Cheryl always gets what she wants





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so its probably pretty bad tbh. But I am literal trash when it comes to the attractiveness of the Riverdale characters and needed some Cheryl/Archie hatesex in my life. Hope you enjoy!

As much as Archie loved being able to seal himself off in the soundproof garage and practice his music away from all the distractions of the outside world, he really wished his small make-shift conservatory had a fan. The stand-alone building caught the summer sun and became an oven, so that now, even as he sat tuning his guitar, he had to remove his shirt just to wipe the sweat from his forehead and keep from overheating. He was so focused on the guitar that he failed to hear the door open behind him.

“Awfully hot, isn’t it?” 

Archie whipped his head around, not expecting anyone to bother him today. But there, in the doorway stood the last person he expected to see: Cheryl Blossom. She was dressed for the heat, in a dizzyingly short mini-skirt and a low-cut tank top. She smiled and strolled into the room.

“Cheryl? What are you doing here?” Archie sputtered in confusion as he rose to his feet, setting his guitar down. 

“Oh Archie, am I not allowed to come and check in on a friend? I even brought you something!”

He knitted his brow in skepticism. He knew too well to avoid Blossoms bearing gifts, but even so he remained fixated as her hand slipped into her bag. Suddenly, Archie felt very aware of her gazing at his bare muscled torso, glistening with sweat. She stepped closer and drew her hand from the bag, pressing something against his skin. “Here, from me.” She said in a soft whisper, voice dripping with honey.

Archie squirmed nervously as he tried to ignore her seductive tone. He took the gift from her hand, and found himself holding a brand new iphone. “Cheryl, this isn’t necessary. I don’t need this.” 

“Nonsense, it’s my way of thanking you for helping me through Jason’s death. And you may not need it… but we both know you want it.” She winked flirtily.

“I-”

“You should see the camera quality on these new ones.” Cheryl went on as she practically pressed herself against him. “I took the liberty of taking some test photos.”

Against his better judgement, Archie opened the photo tab and looked. The phone was filled with picture after picture of Cheryl’s soft, white naked flesh as she posed. Archie felt his heart skip a beat before he summoned the strength to push the phone back to Cheryl. “I told you, we can’t do this. I’m with Veronica now…” 

Cheryl set the phone on the closest shelf before turning back to Archie and sighing in frustration. “You’re welcome by the way. I mean, if I hadn’t set you guys up at my party after the dance…” 

Archie, growing more and more frustrated, finally reached his breaking point. “Yeah, well we both know why you did that, and I wouldn’t call it a charitable act.” He snapped. 

She pouted in faux confusion at his outburst. “Why I did it? … ohhh that’s right. Silly me, I completely forgot, poor little Betty was trying to seal the deal that night, wasn’t she?” Her voice lost its sweet melody and was all edge now.

“Don’t talk about her like that.” With the door closed, the heat was reaching new heights as the two of them continued their conversational tango. 

“Oh, Archie. I didn’t do anything to hurt Betty. I just knew you wouldn’t be happy trapped in that ‘will-they-or-won’t-they’ teen love bullshit. I gave it that little push needed to get you out of it. You’re the only guy since Jason died to show me any kindness Archie, I just want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy. With Veronica.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and cornered Archie, leaving no space between them. “Sure, until that new girl excitement wears off. And then you’ll be left trying to figure out what you can do to escape and still be the ‘nice guy’ and I’ll be here, waiting. But not for much longer. For once, don’t you want to just make a decision and not worry about the consequences? Just do what feels good?” 

“I can’t.”

“But you want to! We’ve got a soundproof room and no witnesses, you could have it Archie. You could have me, here and now. No consequences. Just us. No one has to know. I know you want me Archie. You’ve been hard since I walked in.” She pressed her hand against his crotch, feeling the erection he had hoped was hidden by his jeans.

He winced and grabbed her shoulder, holding her at arm's length as he hung his head in shame. She reached to her own shoulder and placed her hand on top of his. She grabbed her bag as though she was ready to leave and admit defeat, but before she left she called back to him. “It’s a shame Archie… you know, Veronica isn’t the only one who looks good in a pearl necklace.”

At that, Archie gave in. Before she could take another step he had grabbed her and pushed his lips against hers. His hand traced the curves of her thigh before venturing beneath her skirt. He teased her entrance, gently massaging her vulva. She quivered at his touch and her body responded to the sensation, her vagina becoming wet with anticipation. He leaned into her ear and muttered teasingly, “You want this, Cheryl?”

“Yes, Archie, I want it. I want you bad.” As his finger entered her, she dug her nails into his bicep and bit her lip. “mhmm…” She moaned. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes with a pure animalistic hunger that made her shudder. She pulled her tank-top off and threw it to the side. He wasted no time in reaching across her back to unhook her bra. 

With no restraint remaining, he rubbed his thumb over her sensitive pink nipple as she pulled his belt off and tossed it aside. His jeans slide down and without pulling himself off of her, he stepped out of them.  His tight grey underwear was spotted with sweat stains and straining at the growing bulk of his cock. Cheryl grabbed his firm ass and kissed him once more before retreating to her knees and pulling down the cotton barrier, setting loose his erect shaft.

He had to be at least 7 inches long, his head already leaking precum. She took him into her mouth and began working her way up and down the length. At his base was a large nest of flaming red pubic hair, and as she blew him she could smell his manly musk caught within. He began to moan, and placed his hand on the back of her head to feel her head bob with the motion of his twitching erection. 

To her surprise, he soon pulled away, only to seconds later grab her waist and physically  lift her up. He sat down in the stool he had been using to play guitar earlier, and lowered her onto his lap. She gasped as he penetrated her. Then, looking down at him with a playful smirk, she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, and then began to ride him. His hips bucked as he pushed into her, while she bounced up and down and threw her head back to scream. Her crimson hair whipped between them and danced in the air like fire. 

“Oh my god, Cheryl… I’m so close!” Archie said between grunts as he thrusted into her like a beast. His finger glided over her clit, the pressure on the sensitive nerve cluster combining with his rhythmic thrusting to drive her over the edge.

“Archie! Oh Archie!” She screamed his name over and over as she came, her whole body quaking.

He quickly pulled out and lifted her off just before he came. He roared as he came, his erect cock shooting off like a champagne bottle. The majority shot onto her chest, framing her breasts. Between heavy breaths, Archie smirked. “Hows that for a pearl necklace? Now clean up and get out of here Cheryl. You can keep the phone. And no one ever hears about this.”

“Of course. Our little secret.”

After wiping down and dressing herself, she grabbed the phone off the shelf and left. As she walked down the street, she opened the voice memos app and played back the most recent recording.

“ _ If I hadn’t set you guys up -”  _ She fast forwarded a few minutes in. “ _ Cheryl, I’m so close!” _

“Perfect.” She said smugly. “Veronica is going to love this.” She took her time as she walked down the street, laughing deviously the entire time.


End file.
